In mining environments, cables are often secured to a wire mesh which is mounted to a ceiling of a mine. In order to secure a cable to the mesh, an electrician must climb up a ladder, hold the cable up to the mesh and secure the cable to the mesh using, for example, a cable tie.
Similarly, in order to remove the cable from the mesh, the electrician must go back up the ladder, and cut off the cable tie using a pair of wire cutters.
However using ladders in mining environments adds an element of danger to the process of installing the cables. Ladders are generally considered to present safety risks and, because the ground in mines is often uneven, such risks are often increased as ladders are more likely to topple over. In addition, mining environments are often dimly lit, dusty environments and ladders are less likely to be visible.
There is therefore a need for an improved fastener and installation device.
The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in Australia or elsewhere.